Stolen Trust
by sakura-sleep the shaman queen
Summary: ANGST. Angsty Eiji, angsty Oishi, angst a lot. The person that Eiji believe most is the one who ruined his life.


**DISCLAIMER**: TeniPuri and the stuff don't belong to me! If they do, you know that I'll make all your fanfics come true…

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **Hmmm…. Hmmmm… Hmmmm. *Drool* Don't know why I came up with this idea!!!???  XD If you want to shout at me and say that I'm such a dirty and sadist, please R&R!! 

Shuichirou Oishi placed his sight on somewhere far away, right at someone who was sitting on a bench near the tennis courts enter door. Even from far away, he could hear the red haired guy laugh happily with his childish voice. He could even hear the guy's laughter, heard like a bell as always.

"Yo!! Go for it, Ochibi-chaaaannn!!!"

The guy shouted at Echizen Ryoma to support him. The one he called 'Ochibi-chan' was too busy playing with Fuji to even notice him, and didn't seem to be pursued by the support. 

_If only I was he, I'll show Eiji the best move I could._

"6-3! Game won by Momoshiro!"

Oishi's thought was broken by Inui's call after Momoshiro Takeshi ended his game against Oishi with his famous dunk smash. He just realized that he was in the middle of the game, and quickly bent his head again to found that Eiji wasn't in his previous place anymore. _Damn._

"Mattaku… what's wrong with you today, Oichi?" A whiny voice, which he recognized as the voice of the guy he stared at before, surprised him from his behind.

"Uhm… Eiji…" Oishi turned his back and saw Momoshiro was standing beside Eiji, looked at him with confuse expression. 

"Yeah, what's wrong, Oishi?" The dunk smash master asked the same question again.

"Uhm… well…"

"Are you in a bad mood or something?" The red haired guy asked innocently, didn't realize that he himself is the one responsible for the bad mood. 

"No, I'm fine. It's just so hot today."

"You lie."

"Huh?"

"Nyyaaahhh, you won't tell me the truth anyway. Well, how about going somewhere fun to cure your mood?" Eiji frankly offered that idea. 

"Well… I gues it's not bad…" Oishi finally agreed.

"Yaaaaaaayyy!!! Then let's go!"

(On the way)

They walked in the pedestrian street side by side like a couple. Bringing their tennis racket, Eiji seemed cheerful as usual, humming his trademark 'Nanjaro hoi-hoi" while Oishi stared at the ground as if he was fascinated by such dusty gray scenery.  

"Let see… where do you want to go, Oichi?"  Eiji suddenly stopped his step and take a look at an ice cream café. It's obviously shown that Eiji want to enter that place, but in order to do his main purpose of cheering Oishi up, he asked for the guy's permission. 

"Huh? Wherever you want is fine, as long as…." He just realized that he said too much. _As long as I'm with you... Gosh, what am I saying…_

"As long as…?"

"Uhm… as long as we don't return home late. So much homework to do, you know?"

Eiji frowned hearing the guy's boring line, and turned his back in dislikes. "Geez, just forget about it and have some fun." He stared at the ice cream café bar once again, and finally said, "Nee, how 'bout this? Fuji and Tezuka tried this place yesterday, and they said the ice creams are good. Fuji who said it, actually."

"What? A Tezuka could eat ice cream!?"

"He-he-he!! It was Fuji who dragged him along the way. You know Fuji, he's kinda…. Posses a freaky ability to make other people incapable to reject him…"

"Hahahaha… he's just like you…" Oishi giggled a bit, and just realized that Eiji was staring at him with a gentle smile. He felt as if something hard was beating his chest. 

"Wha…what??"

"No, it's good to see you laugh like that. You were in a bad mood ever since this morning, weren't you?"

_He knew?_

"Anyway Oichi, you know what? Fuji was extremely happy when he finally able to drag Tezuka here with so much effort. He told me the entire story, you know. How he should bear with Tezuka's difficult mood, in fact … released his own bad mood and make him happier…" 

_What's his purpose to tell me all that craps?_

"Oh anyway, let's get in." Eiji finished his babbling soon and push Oishi's back to enter the café. 

(Inside the café)

Oishi stared at his object of desire and affection in front of him, while trying to enjoy the ice cream that tasted sour in his tongue. 

_It's not ice cream that is needed by my tongue. Shit. What am I thinking?_

The innocent boy, on the other hand, seemed careless about what happened and concentrated on his own favorite food. 

But Oishi couldn't set his mind out of such kind of thinking.  

"What's wrong, Oichi? You don't like your ice cream? Nyyaa, I've told you mocca flavor is better." The red haired guy frowned his forehead. It's cute. That kind of feeling haunted Oishi again. "Here, try mine!" Fuji offered him a spoonful of ice cream. Oishi blushed.

Wa.. wait… one spoon together, that means… 

"Come on, it's delicious!" The whiny guy pursued him, for he didn't even realize that his act cause a 'serious' effect. 

"Uh… okay…" _Whatever… _He accept the ice cream with his mouth nervously, swallowed it more nervously, and caused a drop of melted ice cream fell on his chin. He just lift his hand to took a tissue when Eiji's hand wiped it first before his own hand. Oishi stunned. 

_His skin. His skin. His skin. His skin._

"Sorry." The red haired guy said simply, and cleaned his hand from the sticky liquid. 

After that incident Eiji kept babbling about everything – school, club, family, while Oishi couldn't concentrate to hear it anymore. Even so he tried to laugh as much as he can, afraid that Eiji would find out his 'real' mood. After enjoying the ice cream, they went home. 

-----------------------

"Noooo!! I forgot to bring my key!" Eiji whine as he searching inside his pocket and bag. "I think I should call my Neechan's handphone…"

"Why don't you wait for her in my house? Looks like it's going to rain… And… was you say that you want to see my racket?" Oishi's voice was trembling. But unfortunately Eiji didn't realize it.

"Really?? Yaaayy!! Good idea! You haven't showed me the new racket you've just bought!" The cute guy screamed in amusement. He hurried took his bag and pushed Oishi, as if he's impatient to see the new racket. 

New racket, huh? Hell with the new racket. 

(Inside Oishi's house)

"Oooo, no one's home?" While examining the ceiling, Eiji walked towards each inches of the floor with Oishi behind him. Didn't even realize that his trusted companion staring at his back, he straightly headed to Oishi's room and enter the room. "Oh! Is that the new racket?" He grabbed the blue Wilson racket hanging on the wall. "Cool!! Where did you…." 

Eiji stopped his line as he turned his sight to his partner. The racket fell from his hand. 

The guy closed the door hardly behind him and locked it. He stared at Eiji with the kind of expression you've never expected to see from the guy titled 'Seigaku's mother'.  

"Huh? Oishi?" 

He didn't answer it, but only stepped slowly, closer towards the confuse Eiji. "Uhm... what's wrong?" 

Out of the blue, his both hands grabbed Eiji's slender waist and elevated his hands while the idle fingers traveled through the guy's spine. Eiji's big eyes got wider as he flinched and set himself free from Oishi's hand. 

"Oichi!! What are you doing!?" Eiji shouted furiously, but his partner kept cornered him for he had lost his senses. 

"It's okay… it won't be hurt…" Oishi's tone heard low and husky.

The red haired guy was trembling in scare and weakness.  Oishi reached out his hand to touch Eiji's lips, and the smaller guy quickly bent his head to counter that touch. It's cold. Oishi's finger was cold. 

"Stop it!! You make me scare!! It's not funny at all!!!" 

Oishi didn't reply the words a bit. Instead, he gazed at Eiji's beautiful eyes with the gaze of a wild wolf. He suddenly realized that his partner wasn't joking at all. Oishi pushed Eiji against the wall, didn't even care when the guy's head bumped harshly. The poor guy grinned in pain, but without wasting more time, he held Eiji's body and sealed his useless struggle. 

"Calm down honey, calm down…." He repeated those frightful words. 

With the rudeness that no one would expect to find on Mother of Seigaku's personality, he bit Eiji's neck and sucked it passionately. 

"Oishi!!! Stop it!!"

A red mark appeared as a painful scream came out from the guy's throat. He slapped Oishi and pushed him away, but he realized that his partner was just too strong for him to bear for he ended up on the bed when the big body stamped him with such pressure. The smaller guy tried to move his hands and legs wildly to set him free, no matter how much he knew that it was useless. The more he struggle, the more his partner slipped his hands and became wilder explored his body. As easy as tearing pieces of paper, his partner discarded his clothes and played with his entire body. 

"Oishi… stop it… it's hurt…." He begged. 

Oishi stopped, but still sealed the guy.  He stared at Eiji's big blue eyes that began to be filled with tears. The guy seemed so small and weak, like a piece of sugar glass. Fragile but sweet. 

"Please…. 'Oichi'…."

"…..I'm sorry Eiji, I'll devour you…" He licked the tears on his partner's face though the tears didn't seem to dry out but flowing swiftly. Like a hungry wolf, he kissed Eiji's face and neck over and over, stopped in the blossom lips to satisfy himself, and in fact hadn't satisfied at all. 

I want more. I want you more. 

Eiji's tears couldn't stop falling….

Outside the window, the rain was still falling…

**********

"What have you done to him, bastard!!" In the tennis club's change room, Syusuke Fuji grabbed his vice-captain's collar and pushed him towards the locker. Oishi's back bumped the hard surface of the wood. Fuji's blue eyes were starring at him angrily. 

"I visited Eiji yesterday. He's extremely broken. He didn't tell the story clearly, but I'm smart enough to make a conclusion and prediction."

"Fuji…"

"You surely know what I'm thinking, and what you have to do is just answer 'right' or 'wrong'. Tell me that I'm wrong!!" 

"I'm sorry…I…" Oishi couldn't continue his line. _He's right. _The Tensai just lifted his fist to give Oishi a big punch when Tezuka opened the door. 

"It seems like there is a ruckus here…" 

Fuji smiled calmly with closed eyes, as if nothing had happened. "Ah, Tezuka. I was just asking Oishi's permission if I could be his partner during this week." 

"You? But how about Eiji?" The Buchou asked innocently. 

"That's the problem. Eiji have been absent since three days ago, so I'll be his substitution. I wonder what's happened…." He saw Oishi with the corner of his eyes, before closed those blue eyes again, and smiled. 

"Sou desuka? Should we go visit him?" Tezuka handed the idea, but Fuji only smiled and said calmly, "Too much people will disturb him, Tezuka. I think Oishi would be the best to check what's happened." 

Oishi shivered. _Would I? _

"Hmmm… It seems so. Well, let's gathered on the court as soon as possible, 20 laps for anyone who's late." The captain gave an order, and then left the room. 

"Canceled my words and you'll be sorry…" Fuji stared at Oishi with his threatening eyes. They filled with hatred. 

**********

_Finally I'm here. What should I do? _

Oishi was in front of Kikumaru's residence. He rang the bell with trembling hands, and a young lady he recognized as Eiji's sister opened the door. 

"Oishi-kun? Come in…." The lady smiled so kind. _She doesn't know about it._

"You know what's happen with Eiji, Oishi-kun?" The young lady asked him. He felt like being stroke by bolt. 

"What's wrong with Eiji, nee-san?" 

"He's been locking himself in the room since three days ago. He won't say anything no matter how hard we tried to speak to him. Also, he eats almost nothing. I wonder if it has something to do with his health…" 

Now they face Eiji's room door. The young lady knocked the door. 

"Eiji, your friend is visiting." 

Silence. Nobody answered. 

Oishi could feel his hand became so cold. Worry and scare drove his mind. 

Eiji's sister sighed, and whispered. "I'm sorry, but he's been like this lately. Why don't you try calling him? Maybe he wants to come out after I leave_." It's better. Is it?_

After the young lady left, Oishi didn't knock or call at all. He tried to push the saddle. It was locked. 

"Oishi-kun… it's a bit impolite, but try this…" Eiji's sister return and whispered offered him a reservation key. After that, she left. 

Oisho stared at the key, and then stared at the door. He took a deep breath and encouraged himself to unlock the door. Then he slowly opened it.

The light was off. 

There, in the bed, a red haired boy was lying on one side, holding a big teddy bear. His eyes were empty staring at nowhere. Eiji look thinner and paler than the last time he saw him. No light appears in his eyes.  

"Eiji…" Oishi felt his voice seemed far away. 

The guy lifted his head weakly and Oishi could see his entire body was trembling as he saw him. "Eiji, it's me…." _Why should I say that? You don't even wish for my presence…_

Eiji held his blanket too tight. He scared. Oishi stepped forwards and sit on the side of his bed. _What should I say? What shoud I do?_

Silence surrounded them, before tears began to fall down from Eiji's eyes. "Go away." were the only words he could say. His voice didn't same, as the voice of usual Kikumaru Eiji people would know.  

"Eiji… I…" _No. I don't deserve an apology._

"Forget it Oishi, just go away. Please…" He sobbed, couldn't hold his tears much longer. "Please…"  Oishi stunned. He thought that Eiji would really mad or even kill him, but he's ready for that. But this? He didn't expect this kind of situation from a guy like his partner. The red haired guy didn't even look at his eyes. 

_I'm a jerk. I'm the worst human alive. God created me as a mistake. I'm a jerk. _

Oishi tried to touch his partner's weak fingers, for he moved his fingers quickly.

"Don't touch me." 

"Look at me, Eiji." 

"Just go away."

"After you look at me." He lifted his partner's chin, and saw a pair of eyes full of sadness. And tears. He couldn't bear the pain of guilt inside his heart that grew even stronger. "Please… say something, Eiji. Curse me, mad at me, or kill me if it could make you happier." 

He answered with his weak voice. "Don't worry about me…. Just go away…"

"No! I won't!" _I… won't… _Oishi sighed, and finally turned his back. His heart was completely broken. "Fine… I'll go, Eiji." _It hurts… _ "But please, go to school tomorrow. I won't appear before you, I will quit the club. I'll vanish from your sight if you want to, but please… I won't ask you to forgive me, but please… return to the Eiji that we know…."  A tears falling from the wise guy's eyes as he said that. 

Again, only silent remained.

But when he ready to walked and leave that place forever, a pair of vulnerable hands circled around him. He shivered, didn't have courage to touch the hands or even moved. He could feel Eiji's forehead and hair pressed awkwardly on his back

"Eiji…" _God, just kill me and put me into hell…_

"Why, Oishi? I believed you, but it's not the way I want you. I love you… but no matter how hard I tried before, you never said that you love me, did you…?"

Oiji fels as if a knife was stabbed deep in his heart_. What does he mean? _

"Eiji, I…"_ I love you, Eiji. I love you…. _

"No, don't say it. Don't say it just to please me. I know you didn't, and you will never will.

Oishi really want to turn his back, held his love and shout to the world that he loves him. But he knew his hands were to dirty to do it. He didn't deserve it. Now he felt Eiji's hand pushed him. 

"Don't turn back… now go." Eiji begged. Without even saw him, he know that the guy was badly broken. 

He left as the guy's said. Tears broke both of them. 

_I want to be with you always_

_Laugh together_

_Eat ice cream together_

_Play tennis together_

_Go to school together_

_I love your kindness_

_I love your honesty_

_But you didn't, did you? _

Outside the window, the rain was still falling… 

::Owari::


End file.
